Beth es una ganadora
by OFIXD
Summary: Jo no pudo evitar desear conocerla al darse cuenta de que Beth era una ganadora. ONE-SHOT. Jo x Beth


**D**isclaimer: Total Drama Island y todos sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores.

**A**dvertencias: OoC, Fanfic lesbico, crack pairing, basado en la serie pero sin ser necesariamente coherente con lo que en realidad ocurre. One-shot bastante cortito ^.^U

**Pareja: Jo x Beth**

**O**bjetivos del fanfic: Tengo una amiga que rolea a Jo y yo roleo a Beth. Su actitud hacia Beth cuando rolea es de respeto y admiración por ganar Total Drama Action así que yo he decidido darle a eso un giro romántico. Va por ti, Jo Elliot :D

**C**anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: Opening de Total Drama Island

**Summary: Jo no pudo evitar desear conocerla al darse cuenta de que Beth era una ganadora. **

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales el enlace a este fic. No te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

**-.-.-.- Beth es una ganadora-.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- **

Jo volvió corriendo a su casa de su entrenamiento, como una loca, y no es que le molestase el ejercicio extra, pero no estaba muy contenta tampoco ya que había estado a punto de perderse el último episodio de Total Drama Action. Rápidamente agarró un bol de cereales, leche y encendió el televisor de la cocina, mover todo al salón hubiese hecho que se perdiese algo y no quería que ocurriese, no pensaba perderse ni un segundo de su programa favorito. Mientras preparaba su tentempié en la tele repasaban la situación: sólo quedaban dos, la cosa estaba entre Beth y Duncan.

Duncan no le caía especialmente bien, le parecía un verdadero capullo. Beth le parecía una mojigata. En resumen, Jo no estaba ni a favor ni en contra de ninguno, sólo tenía curiosidad por ver qué pruebas les ponían al final.

Al cabo de un rato comía con la mirada fija en el televisor, era alucinante, estaba muy reñido, muy muy reñido, no había nada claro.

"_Esto es muy fuerte, no me puedo creer que el cresta verde y la tonta del culo lo estén haciendo tan bien" _Pensó Jo, después la idea de presentarse al próximo casting para el programa se le pasó por la mente, como otras tantas veces, pero la idea desapareció cuando otro suceso del programa captó su atención.

Llegó el momento de la votación y Jo escuchó los comentarios del resto de concursantes con cierto nerviosismo. Su madre llegó con las bolsas de la compra pero no dijo nada, Jo la miró sólo un momento antes de volver a concentrarse en el televisor. La mujer dejó la compra sobre la encimera y contempló a su hija: Jo había terminado con los cereales y el bol vacío había quedado olvidado en la mesa junto al envase de leche semidesnatada, tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa y estaba sujetando su rostro con sus manos, su espalda no estaba apoyada en el respaldo y no dejaba de mover sus piernas a causa de su nerviosismo. La madre de la deportista decidió no molestarla, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba Total Drama y la ilusión que le hacía ver el final de la temporada.

Aunque Gwen había dicho que no quería ser previsible Jo sabía que a la gótica se le alegraba el corazón y lo que no es el corazón con el chico punk; DJ le pareció un cursi; estuvo a punto de vomitar los cereales que acababa de ingerir al ver la intervención de Owen, aunque le vino bien para reírse de Leshawna y Trent después.

"_Menudo pastel se han encontrado" _pensó divertida antes de estirar su cuerpo en la silla.

Después de la intervención de Courtney Chris sacó el bote de pepinillos con todos los votos de los concursantes y anunció que iba a proceder a su recuento. Duncan y Beth estaban sentados en un trono y se sonrieron antes de volver a poner cara de rivalidad, Jo también pudo ver a Justin inclinado ligeramente hacia Beth y se preguntó si, ahora que todo estaba entre Duncan y Beth, estaba intentando conseguir algo en caso de que la ganadora fuese ella.

"_Menuda estúpida, seguro que si gana ella es como si ganase Justin. No me puedo creer que alguien sea tan patética como para dejarse manipular así por una sonrisa blanqueada" _Lo cierto es que Jo pensaba que Beth había tenido suerte, nada más. Le parecía una completa imbécil por haberse dejado que alguien tan simple como Justin la manipulase. Para Jo era evidente que Beth era mucho mas inteligente que Justin y por eso no la entendía, aún así la consideraba débil para ser finalista.

"_¿No quería ganar? ¡Es evidente que él la utilizaba!" _Pensó. Gruñó molesta y cuando quiso darse cuenta se había perdido la mitad del recuento _"Todo por culpa de esa mojigata gafotas" _pensó.

Justo cuando volvió a centrar su atención Chris sacó un voto para Explosivo y miró a Izzy, la pelirroja se echó a reír como la desquiciada que era.

"_Ésta es más tonta y no nace" _Comentó la rubia mentalmente. Justo en ese momento Jo contuvo la respiración: Chris iba a anunciar al ganador.

—_Y el ganador de la segunda temporada de Total Drama es..._ —empezó a decir. Jo se tensó y escuchó atentamente, los segundos desde que empezó a decir esas palabras hasta que dijo el nombre del vencedor se le hicieron eternos—. _¡BETH!_

Vio muchas cosas a la vez: Beth levantándose gritando, la sonrisa de felicidad de Justin, a algunos de los concursantes celebrando la victoria de la de gafas... y a Brady.

¿El novio de Beth de verdad existía?

Algo cambió para Jo en ese instante y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abriesen como platos al darse cuenta de algo: Beth era una ganadora, una gran campeona. Beth nunca mintió, siempre dijo que tenía novio y nadie la creyó -honestamente, Jo tampoco- la de gafas había estado disfrutando de las vistas que le ofrecía Justin y de su ligoteo a cambio de un poco de trabajo, y cuando el modelo se empezó a colar por ella la chica lo traicionó y fue a la final ella misma, pasando totalmente de él. Jo contempló a Beth desde una nueva perspectiva: una en la cual Beth había fingido dejarse manipular y con mucho estilo y esfuerzo había conseguido la victoria, una en la cual Beth no era la mojigata que todos habían pensado sino una gran manipuladora, una fabulosa competidora y un verdadero genio.

Y Jo empezó a respetar a esa chica.

"_Tú vales, chica" _pensó sin despegar la mirada del televisor.

Para Jo Beth ya no era una tonta del culo, ni una panoli ni ninguna de las cosas que le había llamado en su cabeza durante tanto tiempo, ahora Beth era una digna competencia para cualquiera, bueno no, para cualquiera no, una digna competencia para _ella_.

Al final salió un anuncio diciendo los pasos que se debían seguir para convertirse en un concursante de Total Drama y Jo decidió que lo iba a hacer. Quería competir en Total Drama.

—Mamá —dijo.

—Dime, nena —contestó su madre.

—¿Dónde tenemos la videocámara? —dijo mirando a su madre fijamente, con esos ojos de ese color tan bello como extraño que poseía.

—¿Quieres presentarte al programa? —preguntó la mujer rubia secando sus manos en una toalla.

—Sí, parece divertido.

—Está en el armario del salón, al final del cuarto cajón —indicó la mujer. Jo sonrió, sabía que su madre nunca le habría dicho que no.

—Gracias mamá —dicho esto se levantó y se fue corriendo a buscar la cámara. Su madre sonrió hasta que vio el bol de cereales que su hija había olvidado y resopló.

Jo quedó satisfecha con su video. Había sido clara y persuasiva, eso por supuesto, y estaba segura de que no tardaría en unirse al elenco. Con este pensamiento se tumbó en su cama y se estiró, la imagen de Beth volvió a su cabeza y con ella todo lo que Jo había descubierto sobre ella.

"_¿Quién lo iba a decir? Parece que el pececillo era en realidad un tiburón" _pensó con sus ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa _"no está mal... no está pero que nada mal"_

Se levantó y se dirigió a su mesa en dónde estaba colocado su ordenador, tras encenderlo se metió en internet, más concretamente a uno de los blogs que más rápido era actualizado; el blog de una chica que decía llamarse Sierra, Jo estaba segura que ya había algo sobre la victoria de Beth y no se equivocó. Se saltó casi todo el escrito que la blogger había redactado hasta que llegó a una parte en la que daba datos sobre la chica de gafas, la rubia lo leyó y memorizó automáticamente casi todo.

"_Hija única, criada en una granja, poco popular... interesante, esto puede serme útil" _Pensó intentando engañarse a sí misma: sí quería competir contra Beth pero, aunque lo intentase negar ante sí misma, no estaba memorizando esos datos por ese motivo.

Después vio el video de la final, lo vio un par de veces y desde entonces no puede borrar el sonido de la exclamación de Beth al saberse ganadora de su cabeza. Quiso verlo una tercera vez pero lo paró justo en el momento en el que anunciaban la victoria de la chica y ella se levantaba a celebrarlo. La rubia hizo una captura de pantalla y desde entonces Beth es el fondo de escritorio de su ordenador. Miró un momento la imagen antes de hacer una declaración que se convertiría en el mayor deseo de su vida:

—Voy a competir contra ti, Beth Yentsten, voy a competir contra ti y voy a ganarte —esto lo dijo mirando con determinación a la pantalla de su ordenador antes de sonreír, no con ganas de pelea, no con ansias de victoria, con una genuina sonrisa. Después de eso se sonrojó ligeramente y deseó poder conocerla cuanto antes.

Jo es competitiva y haría cualquier cosa por tener aquello que desea, ella sólo quería lo mejor, la victoria. Beth era alguien contra quién competir, no era una inútil, era buena, era una campeona. Jo haría lo que fuese por tener aquello que desea y Jo deseaba alguien a su nivel, alguien para competir toda la vida.

Oh sí, Jo iba a ganar a Beth.

Oh sí, Jo iba a _ganarse _a Beth.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora: Personalmente creo que está muy bien. ¿Beth era una manipuladora? Bueno, puede que sí o puede que no, en cualquier caso aquí no aparece necesariamente la verdad, sólo es lo que Jo piensa al ver lo que pasó, su análisis de lo ocurrido.**

**No sé si he sabido captar la personalidad de Jo pero bueno, se ha intentado, jajaja.**

**No estoy segura pero creo que este es es el primer Jo x Beth de la historia, es una pareja bastante crack pero a mi me parece que podría funcionar, ¿Qué pensáis?**

**Bueno Jo Elliot, querida, espero que haya sido de tu agrado y que hagas el dibujo Jo x Beth que dijiste XD**

**Os agradecería unos reviews dándome vuestra opinión, acepto sugerencias para futuros fics (parejas crack por favor) os reto a escribir un review de más de tres lineas, a ver quién lo consigue :P**

**Nos leemos ^.^ **

**OFIXD / Carmen C. / Beth Yentsten**


End file.
